


Extra Credit for Bernadetta

by Deltarwby



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety, Body Worship, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Masturbation, Nervousness, Scent Kink, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltarwby/pseuds/Deltarwby
Summary: Byleth's private training session with shy Bernadetta turns into something far more intimate.
Relationships: Bernadetta/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 72





	1. Bernie's injury

**Author's Note:**

> This story is tagged as underage because it concerns pre-timeskip Bernadetta, who is 17 years old.

"Professor... n-no, w-what are you...?"

Bernadetta von Varley's small voice was barely a croak. She struggled to hold herself together, blushing horribly as her teacher, Byleth, began to remove her right boot.

"Shhhhhh. This is going to help, I promise."

-

It had only been a few months since the daughter of count Varley had become acquainted with her new instructor, a former mercenary of mysterious origins named Byleth. She had arrived at the Garreg Mach Officer's Academy shortly before the term had begun, along with her father, Captain Jeralt, and was quickly put in charge of the Black Eagle House. In the days since their first meeting, the anxious young noble had proven to be a difficult student. This was because when not forcibly deployed for battle, Bernadetta outright refused to leave her dorm room.

To ensure that Bernie would receive a similar level of education to the rest of her house, Byleth's fellow professors, Hanneman and Manuela, suggested that private lessons may work more in her favor. And so every evening, once classes had ended for the day and the monastery quieted down, she dragged her anxious student to the training ground, ensuring that nobody was there to bother them, and provided her the necessary instruction. The two of them would stay there for hours into the night, as the experienced sellsword drilled Bernadetta in various forms of armed combat.

Though a quiet, at times nearly vacant woman, Byleth was a capable and strict tutor. She was as harshly critical as she was supportive. For her, handling weapons seemed almost effortless. It was as if her years as a mercenary had transformed them into extensions of her own body. Bernadetta, meanwhile, could barely grip a sword tightly enough to strike the training dummy. She did exhibit a natural talent for archery, and could handle lances well enough, but was next to useless when it came to any other kinds of weaponry, and didn't possess an affinity for magic. Every evening was a hellish mix of physical exercise, combat drills and deeply boring strategic discussions. By the time their sessions came to a close, the young noble was usually dead tired, and barely able to walk back to the comfort of her cozy, safe bedroom.

-

One evening, after a particularly grueling night of lance practice, Bernadetta found herself unable to stand properly. Having been bested once again by her peerless instructor, Bernie had fallen down rather awkwardly, flinging her wooden polearm to the side as she crumpled unceremoniously to the ground. A sharp pain shot-up her right leg as she tried to get herself up off the floor, sending her back down with a dull thud.

"Owww. M-my ankle..."

Byleth knelt down beside her, concerned. Gently, she began to examine her student's injury. "Tell me," she asked, softly. "Can you get yourself back up?"

"I-I can try," the shy girl muttered.

With much trepidation, Bernie slowly pulled herself-up, using her teacher for support. Normally, she would've been thoroughly uncomfortable sharing this degree of physical contact with somebody else, especially Byleth, but she also didn't want to fall down on her bum again. Byleth's relaxed tone of voice guided her movement:

"Easy does it. Don't strain yourself."

Upon straightening herself up, Bernadetta tried to put some weight behind her step. Immediately, the sharp pain returned tenfold. It was as if a searing hot needle had pierced her foot.

"Ow! Owowowouch!" She cried-out.

"Alright, alright, hold onto me," her teacher instructed. "Let's go back to my room, I think I know what we can do to fix it."

The young noble's cheeks flushed a deep pink; the thought of being brought to her teacher's private quarters filled Bernadetta with dread.

"N-no! No no no no it's okay, professor. N-no need for t-that. I can uhhhh... sleep it off! Yeah! Sooooo if you could p-please just bring me back to my room..."

"Nonsense," her teacher quickly replied. "This isn't the sort of thing you can recover from overnight without proper treatment. Besides, it's too late to bother Professor Manuela in the infirmary, and your room is much farther away than mine."

Bernadetta let-out a whimper that sounded half defeated, half humiliated.

"Okay..." she muttered, bashfully.

-

"Now, I'll warn you beforehand: this may sting a bit when I Apply it."

Though her tone of voice was soothing, Byleth didn't seem to be making things less awkward for her student. As she felt her long uniform boot slide down her leg, Bernadetta tried desperately to object, but found herself incapable of speaking. She was seated on her teacher's bed, nervously looking away from Byleth, who was kneeling down in front of her and removing her footwear, a small clay vessel of herbal ointment at her side. The room was sparsely decorated, with only the most basic of amenities present: a desk, a memo board, and little else. There wasn't much for Bernie to fixate on apart from the pain in her ankle and the top of her professor's head. The very idea of somebody touching her feet filled her with paralyzing fear. The fact that it was about to happen right now was utterly mortifying.

Sure enough, the boot eventually reached her ankle and pulled-off of her tiny, stockinged foot. A faint smell of sweat began to drift upwards - no doubt a result of the training session they had just concluded. The revelation that her feet probably smelled bad made Bernadetta feel THAT much worse about what happening. But alas, in her current state, she couldn't bring herself to say even a word.

"Aweee" Byleth thought to herself. "Her foot is really small."

Taking hold of the hem of her stocking, the teacher began to roll the fabric down, and once again, Bernie felt her footwear cross the threshold of her ankle, causing her to wince in pain.

"Ow..." she muttered.

"Sorry," Byleth replied, sweetly. "I promise this is nearly over."

The wool sock slid down her heel, across her bare sole and finally past her toes, revealing Bernie's tiny, pale foot to her instructor. It was perfectly formed, with toes that were neither long nor short. Her nails were unpainted, and despite how pale her skin was, her soles were a rosy pink color. Though there was a subtle smell, it wasn't overpowering or awful. Just a little sweaty, as expected.

Feeling her teacher's hand caress her sensitive foot made the shy noble scrunch her toes anxiously. She whimpered in pain again as her soles wrinkled up. Examining the delicate extremity was a simple task. It was clear that Bernadetta had rolled her ankle rather fiercely: skin that had once been porcelain white like the rest of her foot was now bruised a rather deep purple. Not too far off from the girl's own hair color.

"Is it b-bad?"

Byleth looked up to the face of a very flustered Bernie. She was so embarrassed that she had buried her head in her hands.

"It's just a sprain. I expect you'll live."

"O-okay. That's a relief."

She didn't sound relieved.

Careful to not agitate her student further, the blue-haired teacher smeared her fingers with some of the herbal salve and began to apply it to Bernie's ankle. The medicine began to take effect quickly, seeping in to the discolored area of the girl's skin and changing the injury from violet to a much paler blue.

"Eeeeeee..." Bernadetta squeaked, as a hot yet somehow, cold feeling began to overtake the pain. She dug her fingers into her thighs and squeezed hard, trying to resist the overwhelming sensation. Her little toes spread far apart and curled in, further indicating her great discomfort. Byleth kept the foot still in her two hands, rubbing it delicately until Bernie's writhing began to slow. 

"Jeralt made that ointment, for emergency treatment," the instructor said. Slowly, her fingers began to dance across the sole of her student's bare foot. 

"S-so.... w-what now?" asked the shy young noble, eager to get the ordeal done and over with.

"Now," replied Byleth, "we'll finish with a massage to get you back into working order."


	2. Bernie's Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth makes sure that Bernadetta's sensitive feet are given the attention they deserve.

Bernadetta hid her blushing red face behind her hands, scrunching her soles nervously as she felt her teacher's warm hands caress her soft, sensitive foot. She winced as Byleth's nimble fingers pressed into her skin, sending sharp jolts pleasure up her leg, but could not bring herself to object.

Though she was beyond mortified at what was currently transpiring, poor Bernie couldn't help but somewhat enjoy the sensation of her teacher's hand pressing into her sole. She had never been waited-on like this before. At the Varley household, she was treated like garbage. It was rare that anybody, even the servants, took notice of her injuries. Concern for her general well-being even less so. For a brand new instructor whose classes she had barely attended to be treating her with such kindness; to provide her with personalized training regiments and even hands-on care? She felt entirely unworthy of Professor Byleth's kindness.

As Bernadetta squirmed on her bed, red-faced and obscured by her hands while contemplating her lack of worth as a human being, the teacher finished-up her massage. Slowly rolling her thumbs from the nervous girl's rosy heel to just underneath her small toes, Byleth began to lower her student's foot when she was suddenly struck with the urge to do something... affectionate. After all, it was clear Bernie was in need of some degree of reassurance that her presence wasn't burdonsome for her instructor.

Almost involuntarily, Byleth began to raise her student's tiny pink foot to her face. Bringing it so close to her nose made her conscious of it's smell; slightly lesthery, with a hint of sweat. But it was of no concern to her. Pursing her lips, Byleth leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon the ball of Bernie's foot. The purple-haired girl ceased her nervous movements very abruptly. Slowly, she spread her fingers apart to look through them, only to let out a whimper of embarassment at the sight that greeted her. The teacher's mouth against... her sole. It nearly sent her into cardiac arrest. She tried her best to verbalize her shock, but only managed to let out an indistinct noise.

"P-p-wahh???"

"There," said Byleth, very matter-of-factly, "all done! It should heal-up faster now that I've activated a few of your pressure points."

The teacher finally lowered her student's foot, letting it fall back against the bedframe. She got back up and began walking towards the door, looking back at her student and giving her a compassionate grin. Just as Byleth was about to turn the handle of the door to let herself out, she heard a thump as Bernadetta leapt-up off of her bed and bolted towards her. Wrapping her tiny arms around her professor's waist and burying her face into her robes, she began to nuzzle into her back. Byleth looked over her shoulder at the timy girl caressing her tightly. A muffled string of words, just barely audible, arose from the purple-haired head.

"P-professor Byleth... m-my other f-foot. H-hurts too. Sorry to b-bother you but could y-ou... do that a-again? Please?"


	3. Bernie's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadetta, aching for Byleth's touch, has asked her professor to stay and keep massaging her...

* * *

Byleth turned back around, closing the dormroom's door behind her. Bernadetta kept a tight grip around her teacher's waist, pushing her head against it with mild force.

"P-professor."

The sound of her voice was muffled because she was speaking into the fabric of Byleth's coat. She was standing sturdily, pigeon-toed, with one booted foot and one bandaged bare foot pointed inwards. Bernie scrunched her toes against the wooden floorboards. Clearly, something had come over her. Just minutes ago, she seemed eager to be left on her own... now she was begging Byleth to stay with her.

"P-please, professor. Don't go, I..."

The words were caught in her throat. Bernie's tone of voice suggested apprehension, anxiety... but the tightness of her grip communicated something else entirely: desire. Mumbling, the nervous teenager managed to say what she had been wanting to say, albeit softly, into her teacher's navel.

"I think I... I h- M-my other ankle isn't feeling too good either." 

Byleth shook her head, just a tiny bit flustered by her student's sudden need to be touched by her. Very carefully, she reached her hand forward and began to run her fingers through the girl's messy, purple hair. A tiny, but affectionate moan escaped Bernie's mouth.

After taking a bit of time to just enjoy the moment, Byleth eventually led her student's back to her bed and sat down next to her. She guided the nervous girl's legs up to her lap, so that her feet were easy to access. Playfully, she ran a finger up the tiny, wrinkled sole of Bernie's bandaged foot.

"Hehehe noooo professor..." The nervous girl giggled, in protest.

Byleth began to undo Bernadetta's other boot, watching it glide down her pale, shapely leg and tossing it aside as soon as it passed over the girl's socked ankles. Byleth raised the tiny foot to her face and teased Bernie by pressing her nose lightly against the fabric stretched across her sole. This foot smelled like the other one had: sweaty, but not offensively so. The eager instructor hooked her index finger onto the ankle of the girl's sock and pulled it off quickly, letting it fall to the ground. Five bubbly little toes, identical to the ones on top of Bernie's bandaged foot, greeted Byleth with a wiggle.

Grabbing her student by the ankles once more, Byleth brought the girl's now totally bare feet up close to her face.

"Professor, wh-what exactly are you planning to do?"

Bernadetta's tone of voice was, as always, anxious, but there was a hint of eagerness to it this time. Byleth thought she could even hear a hint of arousal in her student's shaky timbre. With perhaps far too little aprehension, the salacious instructor stuck her face right up against the soles of her student's feet, taking a big sniff. Bernadetta's face turned redder than the imperial coat of arms at the sight of her teacher's nose buried between her toes, and covered her face with her hands. But to her own surprise, Bernie couldn't bear to look away and slid open her fingers to peek down. Her own breating became heavier and heavier as she felt the sensation of Byleth's laboured breaths against the tips of her toes.

"P-professor. M-m-my feet. Do you... l-like them?" She felt those words pass through her lips, but audibly, they weren't much more than squeaks. 

Between her soft sniffing noises and pants of pleasure, Byleth uttered words of acknowledgement:

"Mmmmm... Bernie. Just let it happen. Relax..."

The red-faced noble girl continued to gawk at the display before her, panting exhaustively. The way her teacher's eyes had rolled back into her head; it was as if she was completely consumed by lust. Bernadetta's core gradually began to feel hot. She began to lower her hands from her blushing face and lead them, absentmindly, to the space between her legs. Her hesitant fingers twitched when they scraped against the damp fabric of her underwear, but her own arousal had to be satiated. The sight of her teacher smelling her bare feet had unlocked the girl's carnal desires. 

Sliding her right hand into her wet panties, Bernadetta began to play with herself. At first, the flustered teen only teased her aching clitoris, rolling her little index finger over her pearl in slow, deliberate motions. Much to her shame, she felt an extra tingle when her teacher took a greedy sniff of her sweaty toes. As her teacher's foot worship intensified, so did her movements. She almost lost it completely when she felt Byleth's tongue glide across her tiny sole, tasting in between each and every wrinkle. She could hear her teacher moaning as she went to town, leaving her student's feet compeletely covered in saliva.

Just when it seemed as if Bernie was about to reach her limit, Byleth began to dial back her foot worship. Bernadetta's mad shlicking continued uniterrupted, even as the sound of her intructor's licking and sniffing disappeared.

"Mrrrghhh, p-professor," panted a desperate Bernie, "p-please don't... don't stop now. I want to... n-need to c-"

Suddenly, Byleth dashed the girl's feet back towards her face and began to passionately suck on her two big toes.The air around the two girls smelled of sweat and sex. The sound of Bernie's sopping wet pussy and her teacher's perverted mouth wrapped around her toes tipped the scales and sent the noble girl over the edge, her pulsing pussy drenching her hand in sticky, wet ejaculate. Bernadetta let out an adorable, intense moan as she completely gave in to Byleth, who could feel the girl's small toes curl around her mouth. 

Minutes passed in near-silence, the only sound being Bernie's deep breaths. The girl's face was beaded with sweat, and her usually messy hair looked even moreso. Byleth had lowered the girl's feet from her face and let them rest idly against the bedframe. Bernie's rosy toes splayed and curled with each laboured breath. The instructor's hands lay on top of her student's bare legs, lightly stroking them. 

"What a cutie," she thought to herself as she felt the smooth skin brush against her fingertips.

"P-p-professor..."

Byleth looked up to see the girl she had just brought to orgasm staring back down at her. Her face was plastered with a hard to read expression. It seemed to be somewhat ashamed, yet at the same time, blissful and gracious.

Byleth could only think to respond with a softened "yes?"

"Th-thank you. For the private lesson."

The former mercenary once more raised the girl's bare right foot to her lips, planting a little kiss on her sole, right beneath her big toe.

"You're welcome, Bernadetta." she replied. "You did a good job."

And for the first time since she had met the girl, Byleth saw the anxiety fade away from her expression. In it's place; a shy, but knowing smile.


End file.
